


what would i be if i hadn't met you?

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Insecure Kang Yeosang, M/M, Shy Kang Yeosang, Smut, Supportive Park Seonghwa, Trans Kang Yeosang, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Yeosang doesn't know how someone could look at his body and smile, but Seonghwa shows him that's he's beautiful inside and out.TW: use of the words pussy/clit in reference to a trans man
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	what would i be if i hadn't met you?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is from a request i got from an anon on cc, i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> TW: use of the word pussy and clit in reference to a trans man

Yeosang was in a predicament. He had a boyfriend that he loved so much, and who loved him back. Their relationship was a happy one, and Yeosang felt safe in Seonghwa's arms. however, their relationship was currently non-sexual, and Yeosang wanted to change that. but there was one problem.

Yeosang was afraid. Afraid that his clothes would come off and Seonghwa would look away in disgust. He was afraid that Seonghwa wouldn't be satisfied with his body and leave him for a "real man," as his father said. Part of him knew that wouldn't happen, but it was oh so hard to imagine a happy ending to this situation.

So he avoided escalating their relationship at all costs. Every time Seonghwa started running his hands across Yeosang's body as they made out, Yeosang would pull away, feigning not feeling well.

It got to the point where Yeosang was almost avoiding touch entirely, and it didn't take long for Seonghwa to notice. Seonghwa was confused as to why Yeosang kept pushing away, but he never pushed or questioned because he wanted Yeosang to be comfortable.

But one day, Seonghwa walked in on Yeosang standing at the mirror, his shirt pulled up to show his chest and stomach. He was crying softly, and Seonghwa's heart broke a little.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Seonghwa asks quietly, as to not startle Yeosang.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Yeosang says quickly, pulling his shirt. "I'm fine, I promise!"

"Yeosang, sweetheart, you don't look fine," Seonghwa walks up to Yeosang, bringing his hand up to lovingly wipe the tears from his boyfriend's face. "Talk to me, please?"

"I swear it's nothing I-"

"Please?" Seonghwa cups Yeosang's face in his hands. "I'm so worried about you, I don't like to see you hurting, and I can't help if you don't talk to me, so please?"

Yeosang takes a shaky breath, resting his forehead against Seonghwa's.

"I’m scared, Seonghwa," Yeosang whispers. "I’m scared that when you see my body you'll look away in disgust."

"Oh, sweet baby, why didn't you tell me?" Seonghwa replies, tearing up slightly. "I would never do that to you, I happen to think that you're the most beautiful boy on the planet."

"But I’m not even _real_ boy and-"

Seonghwa cuts him off with a deep kiss, the kind that makes your heart pound and leaves you breathless. Yeosang makes a noise of surprise, and fights the urge to pull away. He relaxes into the kiss, letting Seonghwa dominate his mouth.

“Kang Yeosang, you are more of a boy, a man even, than half of the cis guys I know,” Seonghwa says firmly. “You have a strength in you that I have never seen before.”

Yeosang feels fresh tears start to fall as he grips on Seonghwa’s shirt, pressing his face into the older’s neck. He feels Seonghwa’s strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight, and he cries harder. _How did I get so lucky?_

“Yeosang, sweetheart?” Seonghwa says softly after Yeosang’s crying has subsided.

“Yeah?”

“I want to show you how beautiful I think you are,” Seonghwa says, looking deep into Yeosang’s eyes with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

Yeosang nods slightly, curious as to what Seonghwa means. Seonghwa takes his hand and leads him to the bed, instructing him to lie down on his back. Yeosang complies, and looks up at Seonghwa when he’s situated. The older is raking his eyes down Yeosang’s body, practically undressing him with his gaze. Yeosang swallows hard, feeling heart curling in his gut at the way Seonghwa is looking at him.

Seonghwa straddles Yeosang carefully, and leans down to kiss him again. This time it's soft, but hungry at the same time. Seonghwa sucks on Yeosang’s bottom lip, and slides his tongue into Yeosang’s mouth. Yeosang whimpers softly into the kiss, surprised at how much he likes it.

“Can I take this off, sweetheart?” Seonghwa asks gently, playing with the ends of Yeosang’s shirt.

Yeosang nods, pushing down the horrible feeling in his stomach at the idea of Seonghwa seeing him bare. He keeps telling himself how much Seonghwa loves him as the boy in question slowly pulls off his shirt. Seonghwa gasps as he throws the shirt to the side, ghosting his fingers across Yeosang’s torso.

“You're even more beautiful that I thought,” He breathes, thumbing over one of Yeosang’s nipples, causing the younger to let out a soft whine.

Seonghwa leans down and starts leave soft kisses all over Yeosang’s exposed chest and stomach, paying special attention to the scars under his pecs. He kisses down the entire length of each scar, and proceeds to suck dark marks on various spots on Yeosang’s chest and stomach.

“My pretty little boy, such a good boy for me,” Seonghwa punctuates each word with a kiss, making his way down to Yeosang’s navel. “I love you, Yeosang, so so much.”

“I love you too,” Yeosang breathes, laying his head back on the pillow.

When Seonghwa reaches Yeosang’s pants, he looks up in a silent question, and Yeosang nods as Seonghwa slowly starts taking off Yeosang’s pants and underwear. Seonghwa lets out a low whistle, looking hungrily at Yeosang’s cleanly waxed pussy. He sits up slightly, spreading Yeosang’s legs so he can sit in between them. 

“Wait, Seonghwa?” Yeosang says suddenly, causing his boyfriend to immediately stop and look up at him. “Can you, uhm, take off your shirt too? I, uhm, don't want to be the only one naked.”

“Of course, baby,” Seonghwa replies, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side.

Yeosang’s mouth hangs open slightly at the sight of Seonghwa’s toned body, and he feels that familiar heat in his gut again. Seonghwa positions himself in front of Yeosang’s crotch and starts kissing the inside of his thighs, nipping a bit and leaving a few marks here and there.

“Yeosang, babe, can I eat you out?” Seonghwa says lowly, looking up at Yeosang from between his legs.

Yeosang chokes a bit, stuttering a bit at Seonghwa’s forwardness. But the feeling in his crotch is more powerful than the embarrassment, so he nods.

“P-please, Seonghwa!” He whimpers, overcome with desire.

Seonghwa doesn't need to be told twice, and he licks a stripe from the inside of Yeosang’s thigh up to his pussy, and presses his tongue against Yeosang’s clit, Yeosang moans softly as Seonghwa plays with his clit, swiping his tongue back and forth. The heat of Seonghwa’s mouth feels like nothing Yeosang has ever felt before, and he feels goosebumps appearing on his skin. Seonghwa suddenly starts _sucking_ , and Yeosang is gone. His toes curl and he closes his eyes, one of his hands finding its way to Seonghwa’s hair. 

Yeosang moans out, no longer self conscious about the noise he’s making as Seonghwa continues to eat him out like a starved man. He squeaks in surprise as Seonghwa sticks his tongue inside him and starts tongue fucking him with gusto. If Yeosang wasn’t so far gone he'd be blushing from the wet sounds coming from Seonghwa’s mouth, but he’s already blushing from arousal anyway.

“Seonghwa, please, I’m close,” Yeosang whines, attempting to close his legs.

Seonghwa just smirks, gripping Yeosang’s thighs to keep him in place as he inserts a finger into Yeosang’s wet heat. Yeosang cries out as Seomghwa starts finger fucking him while sucking on his clit at the same time. His hands curl into Seonghwa’s hair as he moans out Seonghwa’s name.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Seonghwa purrs, looking up at Yeosang with hooded eyes.

Yeosang cums almost immediately at Seonghwa’s words, whining softly as his grip on his boyfriend’s hair gets impossibly tight. After Yeosang has caught his breath, Seonghwa wipes his mouth and moves back up to kiss him softly. Yeosang didn't realize how much he would like the taste of himself, but life is full of surprises.

“See? You're the most gorgeous boy to ever walk the earth, and you're all mine,” Seonghwa says, continuing to kiss Yeosang slowly. 

His boyfriend’s words cause Yeosang to blush deeply, and he tries to hide his face but is stopped by Seonghwa’s hands on his wrists.

“No more hiding from me, okay sweetheart?” Seonghwa pleads. “I have a condition you know, I get sick if I go more than a minute without seeing your face.”

“That’s stupid, Hwa,” Yeosang says, but giggles and moves his hands away from his face all the same.

“That's why you love me,” Seonghwa gloats, pinching Yeosang’s cheeks. “Now how about we go take a shower, hm? It’s my turn to show off my body, right?”

Yeosang rolls his eyes as Seonghwa laughs and gets up to move towards the bathroom. Yeosang just watches him for a second before following, just taking in what just happened. He’s definitely not fully over his insecurities, but he’s taken a few steps in the right direction thanks to Seonghwa.


End file.
